


Given Value of Weird

by DoctorV



Series: Archive: Doc's Old-Ass Comics Fic (DC, JLU, etc.) [53]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Gargoyles (TV), Justice League, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Batman Is No Longer The Reigning Champion Of Brooding, Crossover, Friendship, Geeks, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: Okay, so gargoyles. Which is weird.





	Given Value of Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some old old OLD fanfic of mine. This was originally posted to LiveJournal 09/24/2006, with the author's note:  
> "Crossover with _Gargoyles_ , because lakidaa mentioned Ted and Lex and I decided that was brilliant. Random crack, no beta. Enjoy."

Okay, so gargoyles. Which is weird. But after a quick review, Ted decides that being transported to a parallel universe that contains gargoyles  _ isn't _ the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him, so he just goes with it.

 

It helps that the small green gargoyle, Lexington, speaks Computer Geek and reminds him a little of Robin. So while a technophile in a loincloth is still a little weird, it's also weirdly familiar.

 

It also helps that Lex seems as amused as he is that Goliath and Batman appear to be trying to out brood each other, and that Booster is taking pictures to take home as proof that Batman's title of Champion Brooder  _ was _ threatened.

 

(Ted is very, very careful to not even think about whatever it is Question and Detective Bluestone are discussing, because there's no way it's  _ not _ scary.)

 

If all else fails, it helps that he's too busy helping Lex try to keep both their universes from  _ imploding _ to really pay much attention to the weirdness. And that's only a  _ slight  _ exaggeration.

 

The skies are blood red and stormy, and Ted takes a moment to exchange a look with Question that asks "Why is this so familiar?" without any words. But unnatural weather and colors in the sky doesn't phase the gargoyles, so maybe it's a normal thing around there.

 

In the end, they somehow manage to fuse magic and technology, though Ted's still not sure  _ how _ but knows he definitely wants to figure it out. And together, Justice League and gargoyle clan (with honorary human members), they save their worlds.

 

And Ted and Lex work out a way to send email interdimensionally, because Ted has some blueprints he wants Lex to see and Lex is working on a project he'd like Ted's advice on. They should probably be more concerned with using such technology for The Greater Good, but it'd probably just end up being misused somehow so they keep quiet about it.

 

And technically it  _ is _ The Greater Good that's being benefited, except when they're just exchanging gossip. But Ted can't be expected to be noble  _ all _ the time.

 

Then next alien invasion, this time by slimy purple hamster-slugs, Ted decides that yeah, gargoyles aren't so weird after all.


End file.
